YouTube Channel of Vocaloid P and Others
MENU This site is under construction. (このサイトは作成中です） ---- ---- YouTube Channel of Vocaloid Produces and Other Creators Vocaloid関係者YouTubeチャンネル一覧 This page shows original videos from Original Producers's account in YouTube. This page shows original video of remix and secondary used video from creator in YouTube. Please add video after confirmation. （このページには、オリジナル作者Pの動画及び、Remixも含めた二次利用作品の、作成者によるアカウントの動画が表示されています。 オリジナル作者の動画の表示にご協力ください。） (このページは、YouTube及びNico Nico.comを含む海外サイトで活動される、Pさん、アーティストを助ける為のものです。各自ご自分で自由にご記載ください。） International Producers　【YouTube他の海外サイトで活躍を希望されるP、Artistのヘルプ】【ボカロPYouTube一覧準備】 ---- ---- ---- Help Viewing Original from Producers Help Viewing Original in English 【英語でオリジナル動画を閲覧するためのヘルプとお願い】 (オリジナルの作者等の動画の閲覧と表示にご協力ください) This is the page to help viewing or showing Original videos. It was discovered that many Vocaloid videos in YouTube were copied and reuploaded since original video in Nico Nico Douga/Video may difficult view by international user. If you can view or show Nico Nico Douga in international Website, it solve many problems. Please help to show original works by putting proper links and embedding system of video to Website. Please help to show original works by putting proper links and embedding system of video to Website. Most (95%) of the normal Producer don't have enough viewer in the original site. Most of original Producers need comments and viewers for the original video. Administrator and user of international Website can ask to the technical specialist for the improvement of embedding system to show original video in your Website. Thus, if you are user of international Website or administrator, please ask the improvement of embedding system of your Website. Then, you can see the original videos in your Website. ---- 【国際的に活動されるPさん、クリエイター及びファンの為のページ】 ---- ---- Please add the information of other original Producers and creators (下記を含む、作者のデータベースの作成とその内容の充実にご協力ください) YouTube Channel of Vocaloid Produces and Other Creators ボカロ関係者YouTubeチャンネル一覧 data sheet (Data Sheet of YouTube Channel of Vocapold P and Other Creators) https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/ccc?key=0AkQ0y0V4qLlDdFdINktnMnVsdEdjbWpHTGFlWTdSaGc#gid=0 ---- ---- This information is in above. Please help to make these kind of list. ※シートを分けました（作曲者、その他） 0108-音屋- http://www.youtube.com/user/OTOYA0108 40㍍P http://www.youtube.com/user/40meterP AETA(イータ) http://www.youtube.com/user/AETAmusic AKI http://www.youtube.com/user/AKI201105 AKI4K1 http://www.youtube.com/user/akimurasan Aki Glancy(EmpathP) http://www.youtube.com/user/AkiGlancy 海外P ARA http://www.youtube.com/user/arahabaki211 andromeca(アンドロメカ) http://www.youtube.com/user/andromecajp Ankari http://www.youtube.com/user/ankariisme 海外P AVTechNO http://www.youtube.com/user/AVTechNO Ayano/メディックP http://www.youtube.com/user/xxxxAyanoxxxx BANQO.(rest or stay?) http://www.youtube.com/user/restorstay Bumpyうるし http://www.youtube.com/user/bumpyurushi CASE http://www.youtube.com/user/kurashimakeisuke Camilo http://www.youtube.com/user/camilo0626 chapa moon http://www.youtube.com/user/chapamoon Chiquewa http://www.youtube.com/user/chiquewamusic CielP http://www.youtube.com/user/ciel8617 cillia (シリア) http://www.youtube.com/user/kyaami 海外P cosMo/暴走P http://www.youtube.com/user/cosmobsp daniwell http://www.youtube.com/user/daniwellaidn darkninjavn/SnortBrock http://www.youtube.com/user/darkninjavn2011 海外P Dios/シグナルP http://www.youtube.com/user/twinkledisc Dixie Flatline http://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6Te8Sw3jsyoVBxr_UfUONQ ds_8 http://www.youtube.com/user/dogsugar8 elegumi http://www.youtube.com/user/elegumiTokyo EM http://www.youtube.com/user/08EM80 EZFG http://www.youtube.com/user/ezfg benzo(眼球ポンチョ企画） http://www.youtube.com/user/benzoGP G@POPO http://www.youtube.com/user/gapopo2525 halyosy http://www.youtube.com/user/halyosy harunacute http://www.youtube.com/user/harunacute Heavenz/ヘブンズP http://www.youtube.com/user/ExGrooveCh k_zero+A http://www.youtube.com/user/KzeroPlusA kaoling http://www.youtube.com/user/xxx7xxx0226 KEI/絵師じゃないKEI http://www.youtube.com/user/HomingEcho keidai http://www.youtube.com/user/117ps Kentai http://www.youtube.com/user/Kentai92 海外P KulfiQ http://www.youtube.com/user/KulfiQ kz (livetune) http://www.youtube.com/user/kzlivetune L'anochip http://www.youtube.com/user/Lanochip liam http://www.youtube.com/user/liaaaamm Libra http://www.youtube.com/user/Libra1002yo Loro http://www.youtube.com/user/MayLoro Man_boo http://www.youtube.com/user/pepmanbou Masayoshi_n http://www.youtube.com/user/chetoyts matt9five/Circus-P,Doofus-P http://www.youtube.com/user/VocaCircus 海外P MCI_Error http://www.youtube.com/user/mcierror miksolodyne-ts http://www.youtube.com/user/tt111144 millstones http://www.youtube.com/user/millstonesCh MineK http://www.youtube.com/user/MineK1025 Mitchie M http://www.youtube.com/user/MitchieMTV Nem http://www.youtube.com/user/nemiu0102 OSTER project/ふわしな http://www.youtube.com/user/fuwacina PSGO-Z http://www.youtube.com/user/PSGOZ PTaka http://www.youtube.com/user/PTakatube Re:nG http://www.youtube.com/user/solidbeatsJP saculy/一旦保留P http://www.youtube.com/user/saculyp SHO/キセノンP http://www.youtube.com/user/XENONPofficial shu-t http://www.youtube.com/user/sonicwave2007 sora企画 http://www.youtube.com/user/yoshimitsu0612 sunzriver/すんｚりヴぇｒP http://www.youtube.com/user/sunzriver Sweet Revenge http://www.youtube.com/user/SweetRevengeK takamatt http://www.youtube.com/user/takamatt91 Tripshots http://www.youtube.com/user/Tripshots Treow/逆衝動P http://www.youtube.com/user/ELECTROCUTICA TuKuRu http://www.youtube.com/user/tukurukoubou U-ji/霊長類P http://www.youtube.com/user/RaychoruiP ulldull http://www.youtube.com/user/ulldullp VOCALO.ID http://www.youtube.com/user/vpvocaloID 海外P vTrues http://www.youtube.com/user/vTrues 海外P wintermute http://www.youtube.com/user/likeadaydream X-Plorez http://www.youtube.com/user/xplorezz yanagiP http://www.youtube.com/user/yanagi4126music yukiwo http://www.youtube.com/user/yukiwoz yukkedoluce/黒髪ストロングP http://www.youtube.com/user/yukkedoluce yuxuki (そらいろくらぶ) http://www.youtube.com/user/s10rwrecords アックス http://www.youtube.com/user/AXEEmpty アゴアニキ http://www.youtube.com/user/agoaniki いーえるP http://www.youtube.com/user/tinysymphony 生㌔P http://www.youtube.com/user/johsonpoty 遺作P http://www.youtube.com/user/isakuP 磯P http://www.youtube.com/user/iso0614 一譲はかる http://www.youtube.com/user/IchijoHakaru イメソラP http://www.youtube.com/user/matyouka イヤイヤP http://www.youtube.com/user/iyaiyap ウインディー http://www.youtube.com/user/145WINDY うたたP http://www.youtube.com/user/tkomine うどんゲルゲ http://www.youtube.com/user/udongerge ゑのすけ http://www.youtube.com/user/xiade0 合唱団P http://www.youtube.com/user/tukikaze2010 きくお http://www.youtube.com/user/kikkudas 銀河方面P http://www.youtube.com/user/STUDIOPeppermint クヌースP http://www.youtube.com/user/knuth909 クラフトP http://www.youtube.com/user/kuratoro 恋竹林 http://www.youtube.com/user/koichikurin 古墳P http://www.youtube.com/user/kofunp コワレミクP http://www.youtube.com/user/kowaremiku 彩音 ～xi-on～ http://www.youtube.com/user/xionmusic ざにお/パイパンP http://www.youtube.com/user/ZANEEDS 沙野カモメ http://www.youtube.com/user/kamomesano シュールレアリスムを正しく理解するP http://www.youtube.com/user/knowsur じゃむぱんP http://www.youtube.com/user/jampang7 スターライトP http://www.youtube.com/user/StarlightPBenjamin スタッフロールP http://www.youtube.com/user/ORIONCROW2003 そそそP http://www.youtube.com/user/SOSOSO291 だいすけP http://www.youtube.com/user/DaisukeProducer 大福P http://www.youtube.com/user/OhnumaDaifuku たけ/鍵盤無双P http://www.youtube.com/user/takepiano7 チャリけんP http://www.youtube.com/user/yasuda1chari2cken3 ちょむP http://www.youtube.com/user/chomstudio デスおはぎ http://www.youtube.com/user/deathohagi とくP http://www.youtube.com/user/HeadphoneTokyo トラボルタ http://www.youtube.com/user/TORABORUTA00 ドンガリンゴP http://www.youtube.com/user/VieShaphiel 海外P 仲邑将太郎 http://www.youtube.com/user/NakamuraShotaro 長細P http://www.youtube.com/user/pigmhall ナナホシ管弦楽団 http://www.youtube.com/user/nanakan927 斜め上P http://www.youtube.com/user/nanameuep 難解世界P http://www.youtube.com/user/145web ハイネケンP http://www.youtube.com/user/traddvision 花一 http://www.youtube.com/user/HAHAHAhanaichi ヒッキーP http://www.youtube.com/user/modmodmodable ひとしずくP http://www.youtube.com/user/HitoshizukuP ひなた春花 http://www.youtube.com/user/HARUHANA17 ぶどう http://www.youtube.com/user/budoudaisuki1 フナコシP http://www.youtube.com/user/funaptube 碧海吟遊/さだまさP http://www.youtube.com/user/AomiginyuSadaP ほぼ日Ｐ http://www.youtube.com/user/anemomania まこ猫 http://www.youtube.com/user/nakot89 マチゲリータP http://www.youtube.com/user/MachigeritaJP まらしぃ http://www.youtube.com/user/marasy8 みくれれP http://www.youtube.com/user/u900chiefer ミックスモダン http://www.youtube.com/user/mixmodernVocaloidP ミナツキトーカ/パンドリストP http://www.youtube.com/user/minatsukitoka 耳ロボP http://www.youtube.com/user/nwp8861 ミュムP http://www.youtube.com/user/32miyum 無力P http://www.youtube.com/channel/UC7SVTJPnwC4Cjn5bIKTXPZA 牢獄P http://www.youtube.com/user/agna1202/ ゆちゃP http://www.youtube.com/user/ychhhhhh 我輩P http://www.youtube.com/user/gagyuki ワールドワイドP http://www.youtube.com/user/CallMeAizaki ---- ---- List of Producer in Vocaloid Wiki in English. http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Producer Producer on YouTube (English) http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Producer_on_YouTube If the information is not accurate please repair by your self.